A to Z
by Aussie73
Summary: Boring briefings and lists. Sam and Jack.
1. The A To Z Of Jack O'Neill

_**Bored at work and wrote this silly little fic.**_

**

* * *

**

**The A to Z of Jack O'Neill**

God, she was bored! Sam looked around at the other officers, who all appeared to be listening intently to Balinsky from SG-13. Nice man, a good scientist — but he was bo-o-o-o-o-o-ring!

She chanced looking at her friends and co-workers. Daniel was reading his notes, Teal'c seemed to be kelno'reeming with his eyes open, despite not needing to kelno'reem anymore, and the General … What was he doing? His long fingers played with nothing; was that a cat's cradle he was fashioning?

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she remembered how very good those hands had felt when she'd snuggled into his embrace several weeks ago. He'd been there for her as her Dad died — _Always_, he'd murmured. Could that have meant what she thought? After all, she'd still been with Pete at the time and he was with Kerry Johnson.

Damn the man; sometimes she felt like she knew him better than she knew herself. At other times, he was a complete mystery to her. Hell; someone should write an A to Z of Jack O'Neill!

She uncapped her pen and began scribbling:-

**Argumentative**

**Bold**

**Compassionate**

**Daring**

**Egotistical**

**Funny**

**Giving**

**Hard**

**Idiotic**

**Just**

**Kind**

**Loving**

**Menacing**

**Nonchalant**

**Optimistic**

**Protective**

**Quiet**

**Rambunctious**

**Sarcastic**

**Tender**

**Unyielding**

**Violent**

**Wistful**

**X … can't think**

**Yummy**

**Z … can't think. Maybe Daniel knows a word.**

"Dismissed," she heard the General say and broke out of her trance.

She smiled and put the cap back on her pen, then flinched as a familiar hand reached over and snagged the list.

"Sir!" she said, mortified, making an unsuccessful grab at the results of a meandering mind.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill looked down the list, giving her a trademark smirk. "Sweet!" he said. He waggled his eyebrows. "Seems you can't make up your mind about me."

Sam searched desperately for a black hole she could fling herself into. No … nothing. Where was oblivion when you really needed it? "Sir …," she mumbled, her cheeks going pink. "You're a lot more complicated than you like to think."

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him._

He gave her a warm smile this time, and she blinked. Did the man have any idea how handsome he was?

_Don't lust after him. Don't lust after him. Don't lust after him._

Funny how she thought they'd managed to kill these feelings. If the fluttering in her stomach and the urge to kiss him senseless was anything to go by, her feelings for the man hadn't decreased one wit.

"Carter …?" he purred suddenly.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think you're … yummy … too."

And with that Jack O'Neill strolled out of the briefing room, leaving Samantha Carter speechless.

* * *

_To continue or not to continue? That is the question!_


	2. The A To Z Of Sam Carter

_Thanks for the feedback. Amazing what being bored at work can do for one's writing. This one was, however, done on my own time. I'm not actually as lazy as I make out!_

* * *

_Several months after the previous part. Jack has been in DC for a while now and Sam has just come back to the SGC. Set probably between Beachhead and Ex Deus Machina. However, S9 doesn't premier on this side of the pond till next month so if I've got things wrong, I do apologize. Hope you enjoy the story, anyway!_

* * *

**The A To Z Of Sam Carter**

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said, smiling as her friend wandered into the lab. It was good to be back, she decided, although she'd enjoyed Area 51 a great deal.

"Hey, Sam," he replied. "You know; when I was helping Jack clear out his office, I found something in his bottom drawer."

Sam shrugged. That was hardly a surprise. General O'Neill had been a great CO — even if he didn't believe that — but his desk tended to be a war zone. "And …?" she asked.

"Something I don't think General Landry should see, or any other military types," Daniel said. "At least we'll know it was just something Jack did because … it's Jack."

"Daniel …," Sam said in her most threatening tone.

Daniel handed her the envelope, then stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well … enjoy," he said. "And Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled as she powered up her lap top.

"You know where to find me if you want to talk."

"Okay." Sam was bemused, but Daniel could be very strange at times. "Thanks, Daniel."

* * *

She wasn't sure why, but she waited till she got home that night before opening the envelope Daniel had given her. Several large sheets of paper fell out, containing various Jack doodles from countless briefings.

Trees, dogs, a Death Glider … her eyes widened at the perfectly reproduced ZPM … stars … Homer Simpson (of course). He was actually a pretty good artist.

She put those sheets aside and took up a small scrap of paper.

**A to Z of Sam:**

**Ass-kicking**

**Beautiful**

**Caring**

**Decent**

**Energetic**

**Fun**

**Genius**

**Humble**

**Interesting**

**Joyful**

**Kissable**

Sam's breath caught at that last declaration, then she carried on reading.

**Loving**

**Magnificent**

**Neat-freak**

**Officer of the decade material**

**Passionate**

**Quick**

**Respectful (even when I'm being an ass)**

**Sarcastic (I taught her well)**

**Tormented**

And that was it. As if he'd run out of words on paper as easily as he could in real life. Sam was breathing in heavily now, fighting the feelings that welled up inside her. He knew her so well — just like she knew him. But was it love, or just familiarity?

She closed her eyes and decided it was time to take up some of the leave she'd stockpiled. _Bite the bullet, Sam! Go talk to him._

* * *

_A bit more angsty than the previous part, but considering they spent years dancing around their feelings, my muse insisted it be written this way._


End file.
